Unrequeited love
by Shippers Anonymous
Summary: harry finds that when he loves someone it doesn’t work. It is really sad so BEWARE!


**Unrequieted Loves**

Rated: pg13

Summary: harry finds that when he loves someone it doesn't work. It is really sad so BEWARE!!!

AN/ we were feeling down when we wrote this. We hope it doesn't get you down to but we had to post it. We hope you like it!!! Review 4 us plze!!!

Harry sat moodily on the floor of his bedroom in Grimmauld Place, thinking about love. He knew that he would never have a chance with Cho, and maybe even Ginny. Then an idea came to him. Maybe he would ask Ginny out. It couldn't hurt, could it?

Smiling brighter than ever, Harry made his way downstairs were Ginny sat at the kitchen table. She was radiant with her hair shinningand her eyes bright. She was lovely andf beautiful with confidence and attitude. He really thought that he loved her.

So he walked up to her as she ate her banna and stood right in front of her. "I love you Ginny, will you go out with me? I really think that we can make this work, please? I need a girlfriend that I can trust. I'll be so good to you. Will you go out with me?" He said this all in one breath, face redder than a beat.

He was really opotimistic when she looked up at him. Maybe she would?

"No Harry I don't love you and I could never love you. In fact, I love someone that you could never live up to. And plus, I'm in love with a girl. There would be no chance for you so bugger off. I'm going to go write my letter to Lavender, bye!"

She stood up from her chair, throwing her slimy banana peal in his face. She stormed out, leaving Harry all by himself. He stood there, wonderiung what to do. Shaking he sat down in Ginnys chair and started to cry.

Noone would ever love him for him. He laid his heed donw and cried into his arms, nowing that this was the end of him ever having the chance to love anyone. Who else would he love? Cho hated him. Ginny hated him. He had a crush on Lunaa for awhile, but he never asked her and now she was going out wit Seamus.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his back and he jumped up, hitting the person in the face. Their was a yelp and he backed away to see who it was. It was his godfather, Sirius rubbing his with his hand.

"I'm soooo sorry Sirius. I didn't mean it!!!" harry said wipping his eyes with his arm.

Sirius grinned and barked out a laugh. "its okay harry I'm fine. Just don't do it agene 'ya here!!!" he puit his arm around Harry, "are you okay harry you've been crying"

Harry started telling him everything. About how he was turned down by every girl in school. How he missed his parents. How he was sooo tired of fighting voldi and his evil henchmen. Sirius sat their and listened to him the hole way threw. Noone had ever done that for him before. Not ron, or Hermione or dumbledoore. He felt so much better after he finnaly stoped telling him. And he was rubbing his back and it was nice.

"Have you ever thought about dating a boy, harry?" asked Sirius, more serious than harry had ever seen him.

He really had never thought about it before and it didn't make him fee; weird thinking about it … so maybe he could?!

"Harry looked at Sirius timidly "Have you ever gone out with a boy before?" he really wanted to know now he was curious.

"Yes harry, I have and it is SOOO much better than going out with a girls trust me." he said winking his eye at harry and squezzing his arm around him.

Harry sat there a minuet thinking. "Maybe you could teach me?" he asked, leaning in, closer.

"Sirius was queit for a while until he leaned in closer to. "Maybe I could?!"

He then leaned in even closer and Harry held his breath. When he kissed him he was shocked. It was AMAZING It was sooo much better than when Cho had kissed him. Siriuses cheek was rough with stuble and it scratched up against harrys cheek too, but he did like it.

He just couldn't get over how great it was to kiss him. He was going to kiss back but Sirius pulled away. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open ,lips as red as roses. Harry saw that he whispered James but he still didn't care. He leaned in hurriedly to kiss those lips infront of him. But when he did someone came in through the door to the kitchen.

It was Molly looking shocked and disgusted. Sirius pushed Harry away quickly.

"WTF is going on her?!" Molly shrieked at the top of her lungs like a bird.

Sirius shook his head and walked out of the room. Harry watched him go, not understanding what was going on. Did Sirius not whant to kiss him? Even his own god father didn't love him.

He looked at molly as she stood their confused. Harry then decided that it wasn't worth living.

Tears started running down his check and he ran out of the room and upstairs. Tears blinded him as he ran up the stairs tripping and sobbing knowing there was nothing else left for him. He bounded into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Why did everyone hate him? Did noone love him? He would never ever feel what everyone else felt and he needed to end it all. Grabbing a razor out of his bag with a pencil and a paper. He wrote a note, and this is how it went:

Noone loves me, everybody hates me. I'll never fall in love with people who love me back. Maybe I should just end it here. I hope that you can understand that this is for the better, noone will miss me anyway.

Good bye everyone.

Love,

Harry Potter

The tears fell onto the papper, making the words run together, byt he didb't care. This was it, and that was that.

Placing the note on the edge of his bed he st down on the pillow. Brinnging the razor closer and closer to his rists until he felt it hit the vain. It really didn't hurt that much and when he hit it again, it didn't hurt that much too. The blood startes to run down his arm and he smiles as it pools into a circl on his bed.

Everyhting started to get dark and he knew that he was dieing. Maybe he thought that wherever he went, he would feel love …


End file.
